The Mortiest Morty
by W0lfChild23
Summary: Rick has a secret that he has been keeping from Morty since the very beginning, and it was never something he planned to discuss with anyone. Now that things are becoming clear, what can Morty do? Is he really the Mortiest morty, or just one of a million others? Based on several fan theories I found on Rick's past. Rated for violence and language.
1. Black Friday

_**A bit of an author's note before we begin~. I just want to start by saying I don't know when I will be updating this story and I would love some feedback, but I'm more doing this for fun than to write the best story ever written. I hope you'll give it a chance, because while the first chapter might be slow it will pick up.**_

"D-damn it to h- _uRRp-ell_ Morty, you had one Job and you couldn't even handle that." Rick looked around before pulling his portal gun from his coat and turning back to his grandson. "D-D-Did you just think I could go out a find another bottle of that s-stuff just lying around somewhere? Like it grows on some kind of tall tree with-with big bottles of Slorbo just hanging from them like fruit?" Rick looked around to make sure things were cool and let out a sigh.

"W-well jeez Rick, it was just kind of spur of the moment you know? I wasn't expecting it to be all freaky and messed up." Morty was somewhat used to this kind of thing but felt like throwing despite his numerous adventures with his grandfather.

Rolling his eyes Rick pulled Morty along and looked down one long hallway. "We're a-almost out there Morty, Just stick by g- _uRRp-_ ood old Rick and maybe I'll make it out of here to yell at you in the ship on the way home." Moving through the hallway he could feel the floor rumble and looked to the portal device. Still not enough juice to get them out any faster.

Looking to the list in his hands Morty let out a sigh, running as fast as his legs could carry him. "Why can't we just take a portal out Rick? It seems like it would be faster."

"We-well it would be if SOMEONE here hadn't chipped the _p-uRRp-ower_ crystals a week ago Morty. Ya see things like that tend to make life a crap ton harder Morty." It was obvious that Rick didn't know where he was going and looking to Morty he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're slower than shit Morty. I-I'll go faster if you just stay here and keep out of sight." Pushing him behind a couple of pinkish blue slime rose bushes he looked around. "If they come around just s-stay quiet Morty, or you're gunna be a dead man Morty. I can't have that happening because it'd be a _r-uRRP-eal_ pain in my ass." Pulling his ray gun from his coat he tossed it in Morty's direction. "Take that and just lay low, I'll catch you later d _-uRRp-_ awg."

Sitting behind the potted plants Morty looked around. "W-w-what am I supposed to do if they catch me Rick? W-what the hell?" Looking over as Rick ran off Morty shrank behind the bushes as the rumbling came closer. His body shrank back as he watched the masses of large red faced creatures in black cloaks and boots pass by. They were at least 10 feet tall at the shortest in their group, and looking to the end of the block he wondered if he should run for it.

"Where?" The oldest and ugliest of the group snorted and hacked a bit before looking around. "Where did they go? No one messes with the Galzonians. No one who lives to tell about it." Looking down hall after hall she turned around. "I don't hear or smell both of them anymore…but the boy is still around here somewhere…they've split up."

Morty was sweating, and taking the gun he snuck out of the bushes, knowing it would be one of the first places they looked anyway. He was nearly to the end of the hall when a shout rang out.

"There!" Pointing in his direction the leader had her entire clan back on Morty's ass, the group of them chasing him back into the populated area.

To Morty's intense displeasure he was being forced back the way he had come, a full range of monsters and aliens running around and fighting to the death in a building the size of a warehouse. "Man Rick…!" Shooting back he jumped a body and kept running, barely missing a massive 5 legged raccoon as it backed into his path, tripping three of his pursuers. Taking a left at the first hall he continued running, the larger of the three Galzonians trailing behind him. Finally he came to a fountain and the jig was up, both directions blocked with hordes of fighting creatures and the fountain swirling and appearing bottomless as it swirled into a sparkling darkness. "N-now I know what happened but I can e-explain." Holding up his weapon and his hands he was ready to cry, his entire body shaking as sweat coated his forehead. This was definitely not a place he wanted to be.

"Thieves don't get the pleasure of explaining anything. Be lucking we intend your end to be quick." Approaching with guns drawn the elder woman began to salivate. "You look too plump to waste so we'll be sure to use every part of you."

With a shaky hand Morty took a shot, just grazing her shoulder as he felt a sudden jerk, his feet leaving the ground.

"D-damn it Morty, I thought I told you to stay put!" Rick Was steering with one hand as he pulled Morty in and shut the door, his ship making quick space between them and the clan of monsters chasing after them. "Y _-uRRp-_ ou're makin' this real difficult Morty. T-those guys can't touch slime roses Morty, it's why I left you there in the first place you unsatisfied little _–uRRp-_ whatsit." Taking a swig from his flask they took off through a port in the ceiling and began to ascend into the upper atmosphere of Mallorpo 4.

"Rick, why do we have to do stuff like that? It was crazy in there man, a real what's what of aweful things under one roof." Sitting back in his seat Morty's heart was racing and he looked to the ray gun before buckling up. "J-just wow Rick. You know?"

"Ugh, could you quit bitching Ethel? J-Jeeze Morty, I can't even take you black friday shopping at the Mall without you breaking the one thing we came here for. B-besides it's not like those idiots on earth have it much better." Looking to Morty he took his gun and stowed it beneath his coat with his flask before digging into his own pocket for the list Morty had dropped when he left his first hiding place. "Now I'm one ingredient short. H-how am I going to have a sick party without the best booze?" Looking over Rick sighed when he saw how put off Morty seemed. "You know what? It's cool it's cool. Well just wing buy a Walco before heading home. They're like Wally World but they're more open about where their stuff comes from."

Sitting up Morty looked out at the stars. "So what is this party for again?"

"You're real fun Morty, anyone ever tell you that? Look, since when does anyone need a reason to get drunk of their ass?"

"Ok Rick, that's fair enough I guess." Smiling over at his grandfather Morty felt a bit better, but hoped they didn't have the same problems at Walco that they did on Mallorpo. "Sorry about the Slorbo Rick. I should be more careful with things while I run I guess."


	2. Party Crasher

_**Welcome back! I'm happy you have decided to read on, and if you like what you see as always please leave a review. Now, back to the story!**_

Landing back on earth Rick opened his door and stepped over the pile of bottles that littered the ground as usual. "Yeah u _-_ _ **uRRp-**_ gh Morty, you should-you should really pick these up sometime. I think we're attracting ants." Shaking the creatures off of his foot he let out a rough grumble. "Never mind, we'll just wait for J-Jerry to do it."

Seeing his grandfather reach for his flask Morty busied himself with the bags of party supplies they'd brought back from their shopping trip. "Well Rick, this party seems like it's going to be a-a blast." Opening the door to the garage he placed the bags on the ground and found Rick still taking care of a few things with the ship.

"Y-yeah Morty, a real good time." Kicking the ship Rick made his way back to the house and grabbed a few bottles and walked into the empty house. "Beth's conference is the perfect time Morty. T _ **-uRRp-**_ wo whole weeks of no one but us Morty! I'm gunna get w-wrecked, I mean really **REALLY** trashed dawg." Walking into the kitchen he flicked on the light and-

" _ **SURPRISE!"**_ The collective voices of Ricks friends rang out from the living room as party poppers were deployed. Unfrotunately that moment was short lived when they all ducked when Rick pulled out his ray gun.

"E-e-easy Rick, it's just a surprise party!" Morty grabbed his arm and lowered his weapon as best he could. "It's the anniversary of the day y-you came back. We all just wanted to show uh…that we care and stuff." It was obvious that Rick felt a little put on the spot but to Morty's relief he seemed to get over it fairly quickly and join in.

"Hey! Bird Person, Squanchy! My main men, how's it h _ **-uRRp-**_ angin?" Opening up a bottle Rick took a swig as the music started and the guests started to mingle.

"I'm Mr. Meeseeks, look at me! We set up the house just like you said Morty. It's going to be a good party!" The dozen or so Mr. Meeseeks Morty had summoned before leaving with Rick had done a good job, and good is what it was. He'd learned from his dads experience that demanding beyond minimum was never a good thing to do to a Meeseeks.

"T-Thanks, You guys did just what I asked. You can go." Watching all of them turn to dust Morty pulled out the box and smiled before summoning another 12 or so Meeseeks.

"I'm Mr. Meeseeks, look at me!" The blue men materialized out of nowhere and looked to the boy who had summoned them for instructions.

"H-hey there. Look, it's a party. All I need you to do is keep things moderately clean until the last guest leaves. That's all." Reasonably impressed with himself he watched them scurry away to keep the place adequate and felt someone pull him in.

"Hello Morty. It has been a long time since we last saw one another." Bird Person looked down with a drink in hand and smiled the way only a Bird Person could. "Rick seems to be enjoying his party. You appear to have done a good thing by him."

"Yeah well..." Scratching the back of his head Morty looked up. "I just figured…what the hell, ya know? He could use a pick me up after everything we've been through, and after all the c-complaining I do sometimes. I know it's a hassle."

Raising a brow Bird Person seemed to think hard on something before nodding and turning to go, instead mingling with a new girl names Veronica. Whatever he'd been thinking about must not have been very important, and looking away Morty found his way to the table and grabbed a few glasses, setting them up near the expensive and highly alcoholic beverages he and rick had just picked up.

 _~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 9 hours later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

Some way or another the party was still in full swing, the alien friends Rick keeping company with seeming to have stamina far beyond Morty's abilities to compete with. "Well e-everyone, I think it's time for me to call it a day."

"O-h come on M _ **-uRRp-**_ orty, it's a party!" Rick was as wrecked as ever, every word passing his lips leaving a small amount of drool evident. Not that this wasn't the norm. "L-live a little."

"I agree. Let's live a little." Morty's voice was smooth and cool.

Raising his bottle to the air Rick smiled. "He _ **-uRRp-**_ lls yes Morty!"

Looking around Morty was a bit confused. "Um Rick? I-I didn't say anything."

"Well duh, I'm not a stuttering, challenged mess…unlike you." Stepping through the masses of people still partying another Morty appeared, a very cold look on his face as the music stopped and people began to look over and stare.

Sitting up Rick narrowed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose in complete disbelief. "You had to bring this back didn't you?" Even in his drunken stupor Rick knew who it was he was looking at. Just like Morty…because he was a Morty. Just not his Morty.

"I can see you're adjusting well Rick. Not that it matters much after today. I mean that is why I'm here, and if you could sober up-"

Pulling out his ray gun Rick held it steady. "I haven't been sober in years, and I d _ **-uRRp-**_ on't think I'm going to start n-now."

"R-R-Rick, why is there another m-me?" Morty backed up the stairs a bit. "I thought Morty's couldn't travel through time and space."

"Y-yeah Morty well I said there were an infinite amount of universes out there. In a few you were bound to have a brain." It seemed as if everyone knew what was happening and looking back to his Morty he nodded up the stairs. "Morty you get up to your room for a while. I-I'll take care of it."

Not really understanding what was going on Morty reluctantly made his way up the stairs, making eye contact with the other Morty and feeling anger there. Opening his door before thinking hard and closing it again he took off his shoes and snuck back to the area just above the stairs.

With Rick sure Morty was in his where he couldn't hear he allowed Bird person to walk over and around to his side. "W-what did you come for?"

"Well rick, you know how I like a good party." The second Morty looked around. "You call this dump home now? Exactly how is this better?"

Growing frustrated Rick charged his gun. "I-I told you to keep out of my business you obsessive little prick. Y-you know as a matter of fact d-didn't you fall into a hole you freakin worm?" He was growing more apprehensive with this situation, not knowing what could have happened to prompt THIS event into occurring. "You found out what you were capable of you ungrateful little p _ **-uRRp-**_ est."

"And I've expanded on that…but I need a little help around the lab…and I figured…who better than my good old grandpa Rick." Smirking with a bit of pride Morty looked up and met Ricks unwavering expression.


	3. The Truth Revealed

**Welcome back and HAPPY NEW YEAR! To Mark a fresh start I will upload this! Hopefully just in time. Also, be on the lookout for my new Rick and Morty. This one will still be going on, but I came up with a concept I couldn't wait to try out!**

"Y-yeah, l _ **-uRRp-**_ ike that was going to happen." Pulling out his flask Rick looked to the second Morty with an indifference that masked the twinge of worry behind it. "I guess you thought what? That I-I'd be thrilled and what not? Look, this isn't the parent trap, and you're not a younger more hopeful Lindsay L _ **-uRRp-**_ ohan."

"Tut tut Rick, you know better than to play games with me. I know because it wasn't that long ago I was the one you played those games with. You know, until I surpassed your intellect." Looking to his nails Morty number 2 smiled.

"W-woah, you're intellect? Maybe in the way that you're an even bigger smart ass than before, but I could still run intellectual m _ **-uRRp-**_ arathons around you." Shooing him toward the door he narrowed his eyes.

Letting out a sigh Morty pulled out a ray gun almost identical to Ricks. "Now Grandpa, don't you want to help your real grandson spread his wings and kill a few million?"

"Not particularly." Rick reached for his own gun and dodged as a warning shot was fired. "Don't make me do this Morty. I told you what would happen and you didn't listen…" It was a good thing no one else could see into his body because his heart was tight as he took aim.

"You'd abandon me again Rick? For another Morty?" Looking up the uninvited Morty found this worlds Morty peeking from around the corner. "Come on down Morty, I think we have a lot to discuss."

Looking back Rick was furious and staggered back. "Damn it M _ **-uRRp-**_ orty, i-is it suddenly too hard to stay in your room for 5 minutes?" Waving his gun in the air Ricks guard was down for just long enough to watch a blast zoom past his head.

Seeing it coming Morty dodged but slipped, hitting his head on the corner of the wall and blacking out as the party goers began to rally behind Rick.

" _ **Y-you little bastard!"**_ Taking a shot he watched a momentary lapse in cool from the gun toting Morty and smirked when he seemed just a tad bit afraid.

Rolling out the door the other Morty cursed, not expecting the Morty in this universe to be so different from the others like himself that he studied. Yes this one was still as dumb as they come…but there was something else there. "Fine Rick, I'll go…just keep an eye on that Morty. He might prove more useful than you would." Pressing a button on his watch Morty made his escape through another dimension as a spear tossed by Bird Person flew through the air.

"You did not aim for him." Bird Person stated seeing the burn on the floor where rick had taken his shot at the intruder. It wasn't where the Morty had been standing, but next to it.

Rolling his eyes Rick replaced the gun under his coat and ran up the stairs, his heart quietly agonizing about what had just happened. "M-Morty you're got to get up." Holding him up a bit he watched his grandson's eyes open a bit after knocking himself silly. "You little i _ **-uRRp-**_ diot. I thought I told you to stay in your room."

"R-R-Rick. Why did that o-other Morty show up just then? I-I thought Morty's were all uh…like me." Looking up at his grandfather Morty held his head where it was bruising over.

" _Ugh_...I also mentioned that there were an infinite number of realities and possibilities. In a few of those you were bound to be an even bigger, somewhat more intelligent asshole." Standing with Morty at his side he shook his head. "N-never mind that now though. We're going to have to lay low for a while. Go and pack…whatever it is you need packed."

Morty remembered what had been said…and curling his fists he shook his head. "No. We're not going anywhere until you answer a few questions. I-I want to know why another Morty barged in here and tried to kill me. I want to know w-why you know him."

"Rick. I believe it may be time you, as they say in this land, faced up to this one." Bird Person backed away at the look Rick gave him and walked down stairs.

"Ugh…t-this day just couldn't be a party without some bullshit." Grabbing Morty by his arm Rick dragged him along to the garage. "Fine Morty. Y-you want to go traipsing down memory lane or whatever then fine." Closing the door he pulled a lever and crossed his arms as the entire room sank around them, his sub-basement coming into view before he walked over to an old box he'd hidden away by his crates of Ragnok jelly. "Here you go Morty, look if you d _ **-uRRp-**_ are."

Pulling the box away Morty was now somewhat concerned with what Rick might be wanting to show him. "W-w-why do you look so angry Rick? I just don't get…it…" Opening the box he was surprised to find a mix of things he remembered but didn't. Somewhere pictures and toys he knew…but they were mixed with pictures of him and his grandfather at ages he shouldn't have been there. It was his past but at the same time it was completely different. A toy or two were different colors, a haircut was off, or people were missing. "Rick…I don't understand."

Within a few moments Rick's expression darkened. "I-it was a long time ago Morty…it was real messed up and different. Things were different but…you aren't exactly _**MY**_ Morty." Looking away he picked up a slide from the box and slipped it into the drive, a video playing on mute. "I came from another universe…to escape the Morty that I knew. H _ **-uRRp-**_ e wasn't like you Morty, he was evil. H-he had the whole "better than everyone" bullshit going and I just couldn't take his hubris. No room for two geniuses if-if you catch my drift."

Looking at the items Morty couldn't register Ricks words, partly because he was talking about things he didn't understand, and part because it just couldn't be happening. "But…but you and me Rick. R-Rick and Morty for a t-thousand years you said."

All of Ricks hopes that they could blow past this were evaporating like water on the sun and he sat back in his chair. "Not something I ever really thought to mention but yeah…I wasn't always your Rick, but that's in the past Morty. T-this entire species is way too obsessed with the p _ **-uRRp-**_ ast." Pinching the bridge of his nose Rick stood again. "But look Morty-" Looking around he found the box on the ground and turned around to see where he'd run off to. "MORTY! Ah damn it...!"

Running up the escape Morty shook his head. This entire time he'd been the replacement Morty. The one's he was always trying not to think about. If this was true, that would have to mean that Rick really never did care much about him, and the thought of that just hit too hard to take.


	4. Challenge Accepted

Morty pushed past Bird Person and ran all the way up to his room, his hands in his hair as he paced, trying not to think about things too deeply…but it wasn't really working out too well. _'How could Rick do this to me? I mean he said I was different from other Mortys…he pretty much swore that I was the Mortiest of all Mortys.'_ His thoughts were interrupted as Rick walked into his room with a bag.

"W-we really don't have time for all these f _ **-uRRp-**_ eelings Morty. That kids going to be back, and I need time to figure this out." Taking a few of Morty's things he began stuffing them into a suit case. "Trust me, it's going to be a hell of a ride." Looking back he was a bit shocked to see Morty standing in place thinking. Usually in these types of situations he would have already been stuttering and asking questions as he pulled his hair out but now it seemed the only thing he was trying to do was process the situation. " _ **Ugh**_ …you're still on that?"

"Well Jeez Rick. I-It's kind of hard to grasp your own pointlessness." Morty shook his head. "Man, I-I never thought you'd do this to me Rick." Watching as Rick finished packing for him he struggled as he was dragged out of the room nearly effortlessly.

Looking around Rick forced a smile before looking to the Meeseeks. "Once you finish cleaning up it's been a good party and you can go." With that he returned to his usual disinterest and nabbed Bird Person, bringing him to the side. "Here's the thing. Once I leave I need you to watch the house a _ **-uRRp-**_ nd make sure nothing happens to Beth, my granddaughter, or their idiot. It's going to be a while before I get back."

"L-let me go!" Morty continued to struggle but gave up as he was dragged off to the back yard and pushed into the ship. "This is all r-really messed up Rick. I don't know what you think you're doin but you're on your own."

Rolling his eyes Rick took a swig from his flask and kicked the last of the bottles out of the craft. "Yeah yeah Morty. I'm really intimidated by your r _ **-uRRp-**_ efusal to do anything helpful." Kicking the ship into gear they soon left the atmosphere and sent on their way, his eyes never leaving the space in front of them.

 **~ ~ ~ almost half a day later**

Rick landed in a field on a planet near the edge of the third Milky Way and looked around. "You ready Morty?" Looking back he found the kid holding his bags but looking indifferent. "I-I'll just take that as a yes." Moving a few stones around he found what he was looking for and dusted off what looked like a big glowing button. "This is a little place I used to call home before I came around." Pressing a button he stood there as the ground beneath them began to sink until finally they were standing in a replica of the facility beneath the house back on earth.

"W-why did you live here? I-it must have been really inconvenient for you Rick." Morty tossed his bag over his shoulder and looked around.

"This entire reality is just about 2 years behind my original Morty." Looking back he knew he was going to have to do some damage control, and helping Morty off of the lowered panel he put the panel back and let out a sigh. "Morty we should uh…talk about this. It's become a real pain in my ass."

"A pain in _**your**_ ass Rick?! W-w-well it's kind of a pain in mine when you-you toy with me just because you need a human shield." Tossing his bag to the ground he sat on the ground and finally seemed more defeated than he was angry. "I just figured…I might really be different from all the other Mortys."

Kneeling down in front of him and placing a hand on his should Rick looked around and narrowed his eyes before looking to Morty. "Look M _ **-uRRp-**_ orty…I know I made a mess. I-I'm a real Dr. Frankenstein and that other Morty he-he's like Frankenstein's monster." Standing Rick took his flask and chugged away until the last drops had finally been drained. "But you're still the Mortiest- Mory I know. That other Morty's got nothing on you kid. Just don't get cocky you little turd."

Ricks words were oddly comforting, and the fact that he'd chosen this universe and stayed for so long had to mean something…and he'd defended him at home right? That had to mean something. Standing Morty looked around before curling his fists and looking to Rick. "I-if you say so then I'll do my best t-to be the best Morty out there. No matter what."

Rolling his eyes Rick looked back as he picked up a laptop looking device and opened it. "Don't start monologuing."

Smiling Morty felt a bit better about everything, though a little peeved at his own original Rick for abandoning him. "S-so what are we doing about the other Morty?"

 _ **I apologize for this chapter being somewhat shorter than the others but quality over quantity right? Also sorry it's a bit late. I have other projects on the side that I will be announcing. Look for my other story coming out today as well!**_


End file.
